1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an issue processing system for a right to use a resource in a data processing system having a global service program based on a fault-tolerant method. More particularly, it relates to a system for rapidly processing an issue operation of a right to use a resource from a spare processing server to a resource management server in a data processing system employing a fault-tolerant method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a data processing system, a global service program is provided for controlling all resources in the system, and a predetermined service is provided to an application program with reference to filed information in accordance with a processing of the global service program. In general, the global service program has a current system and a spare system to employ a fault-tolerant method. According to this fault-tolerant method, the application program does not detect the crash of the global service program. In this fault-tolerant method, it is necessary for the spare global service program to rapidly open the file when the crash occurs in the current global program.
That is, in the fault-tolerant method, there are provided a current processing server and a spare processing server in the system to take a countermeasure for an accident (for example, crash of a software in the current server) so that it is possible to continuously offer the service to the client. For example, when the accident occurs in the current processing server, the processing operations are rapidly transferred from the current processing server to the spare processing server.
There are, however, some problems in the system employing the global service program as explained later.